


Hiding In Plain Sight

by Reiko_Forrester



Category: Preacher, Preacher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, More church sex zomg, Public Sex, Teasing, Wall Sex, sop me up Jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiko_Forrester/pseuds/Reiko_Forrester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Cassidy try not to get caught sneaking around at a church picnic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding In Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was supposed to be up much sooner. Life-induced writers block sucks, folks.  
> I have no excuse for the trash that follows.

The sound of your alarm blaring interrupted your dreams and pulled you back into reality. You grabbed it and shut it off, noticing you were going to be late if you didn't hurry. You'd been up late baking pies, which normally didn't take very long. However, you'd had help from Cassidy, the Irish vampire you'd been seeing. His idea of baking was mostly making rude jokes and bending you over the counter a few times. You couldn't complain.

After a fast shower, you dressed and ran out the door, only to remember you needed those pies for the church picnic. You ran back in, grabbed them, and carefully ran back out.  
As you got in your car, your phone buzzed. The message was from Jesse Custer's number, but it wasn't from the preacher. It said, 'U cummin?'  
You grinned, and pulled out of the driveway, excited to see Cassidy. And worship, of course.

By the time you got to All Saints Church, the parking lot was full. You picked up the pies and slammed the door in a rush, hurrying to the stairs with your arms full. As you reached the door, a head stuck out, seeing you, and opened. Cassidy stood on the step, waiting for you (he couldn't' meet you out front without bursting into flames). Once you were closer, he took the pies from you, grinning, and said, 'Good morning, (y/n). I can't wait to bury my face in your pie.'  
'Stop', you said with a chuckle.  
'Oh, look, he said, pointing to the edge of the crust, 'you can still see where you leaned into the dough while I was-'

You shut him up with a kiss, which he eagerly returned, and reached for the door. Instead of the handle, you found an arm. Surprised, you looked away from Cassidy to see Emily, the organist, standing there and looking at you both with a mix of impatience and disgust.

'Um,' she said, 'you should take those to the kitchen. And try not to touch them too much.' Cassidy gave her a tight smile, and went inside. To you, she said, 'Good morning,' with a friendly, if bewildered, smile. You grinned sheepishly and went inside to find a seat.

After service had started, it became clear that Cass probably wasn't going to join you. Maybe it was for the best. He was distracting, to say the least.  
Jesse kept his sermon short, knowing folks would be anxious to start the picnic. He also kept it nice, not wanting everyone to be gloomy with the knowledge of their damnation as they ate potato salad. He was wrapping things up when a voice in your ear whispered 'what'd I miss?'

You jumped, not expecting Cassidy to show up. You turned your attention back to Jesse, feeling Cassidy's fingers at the edge of your skirt. You nudged him gently, but he didn't take the hint. He bent to your ear, as if to whisper to you, and instead bit down on the edge. You did your best not to gasp out loud, or to straddle the vampire in front of everyone else.

As soon as the organ began to play, everyone jumped out of their seats and headed outside. A few of the women stayed behind to help in the kitchen, yourself included. Cassidy had disappeared, and you didn't know when you'd see him again. It wasn't likely he'd be coming outside to enjoy the sunshine.

'So,' Emily said to you as you opened bags of chips to pour into bowls. 'You and Cassidy.'

You looked at her, shrugging as you dumped out chips. 'Yup,' you answered, not sure what else to say.

Emily smiled uncomfortably as she gathered napkins and plates. 'I gotta say, that's an interesting choice.' She laughed.

'He is,' you responded, smiling back just as uncomfortably. Was she going anywhere with this?

'I'll be honest, I don't know what you see in him at all,' she told you, shaking her head as she carried an armful of paper goods out of the kitchen.

'Good thing you're not dating him, then,' you muttered once she was gone. You gathered the bowls of chips and took them outside. You set them on the table and turned to go back inside. You had just reached the doors when someone pulled you by the arm to the supply closet. 

'Cass-' you started, but were interrupted by a kiss. You reciprocated, letting him lean you against the wall. As his tongue slid past your lips, his hand reached under your skirt and tugged your panties down your hips. You moaned against his mouth, a thrill of panic rising in y our belly at the realization that someone could come in at any moment. You let him pull the fabric off, and stepped out of them, waiting to see what would happen next. 

Instead of picking you up and fucking you against the wall, Cassidy stuffed your underwear into his pocket. 'You can have these back later,' he whispered, and opened the closet door. 

'Wait, what?' Frustrated and confused, you followed him out into the hall.

'I'm not done with you yet, love. Go outside and enjoy your picnic. I'll see you in a bit.' He grinned as he walked away.

You were bewildered and horny, but you went back outside before anyone noticed you'd gone missing. Jesse saw you coming out though, and asked you to bring out the ketchup. You went back inside to the kitchen, found the bottle in the refrigerator, and started back out the door when Cassidy found you again.  
Without a word, he took the bottle from you,setting it on a table, and led you to the small entry where the collection plates were kept. Walking behind you, he pushed your hair to the side, and started kissing your neck. You leaned back against him even as you watched the door to make sure no one was coming inside. His erection pressed into your lower back, and his hands were lifting up your shirt, reaching into your bra to fondle your breasts, squeezing gently. His teeth pressed into your shoulder, and you sighed.  
'Please, just fuck me,' you whispered to him.

His hands left your body, and he stepped away from you. Handing you the bottle of ketchup, he swatted your butt and opened the church door for you. You cursed him as you left, his evil smile the last thing you saw as the door shut.

You tried to sneak to the table with the condiments, but Jesse saw you as you approached. He frowned, glanced at the church, and asked, 'What took so long? You get lost?' He grinned, and you feebly returned his smile. If only he knew how lost you really were.  
You fixed a plate and found a shady spot on a bench, eating and praying no stiff breezes came along. You chatted with some of the ladies, one of whom kept talking and talking without stop. After trying and failing to get in a word, the rest of you settled for making small sounds of agreement and nodding. She eventually spotted one of her friends and left the group, and you rose to ditch your empty plate. 

As you drank some water, you glanced at the church, noticing the door opened a crack. Cassidy, wearing his sunglasses, was looking at you. He reached out the door to motion you over to him. You looked around to make sure no one saw you as you hurried up the steps to meet him inside. 

'I've been waiting for you to come back,' he said, seeming miffed.

'I got tied up talking,' you said with a shrug.

Cassidy raised an eyebrow, and took your hand, leading you away from the door, up the aisle of the sanctuary, and into Jesse's office. He shut the door and sat in Jesse's chair, and gestured you toward the other one. You sat across from him, and he didn't move, just looking at you. Finally you asked, 'Are you just gonna stare at me?'

He gave you an evil smile. 'That's a good idea, (y/n),' he said, leaning forward in his chair. 'Why don't you spread your legs and touch your pretty pussy for me?'

You were a bit apprehensive. On one hand, you'd never done that in front of someone else before. On the other, Cassidy's words had you so turned on you could burst. Pulling up the hem of your skirt, you opened your thighs, revealing yourself to the vampire, and let your fingers drift down. You were already so wet, and you moaned as you rubbed your clit slowly. You looked at Cassidy to see his reaction, but with his sunglasses still on, you couldn't tell what he was thinking. However, his breathing was faster, and his fists were clenched like he was trying to keep himself from touching you.  
You closed your eyes, concentrating on your touch. You let your head fall back, tracing your folds, avoiding your clit for a few minutes, and when you couldn't stand it anymore, pressed your fingers against it. You couldn't help your cry as your fingers slid over your pussy, fast and hard. You were close-

Cassidy took your wrist, pulling your hand from between your legs. Disappointed, you stood up, ready to protest, when he sucked on your fingers, licking them clean. The words died in your throat, and you reached for the button of his pants.

He took your hands, leading you to the office door, and opened it. 'Go on. Go back to your little party, love,' he said as he walked past you. 

You could only stand there frustrated for a moment. Finally, you straightened your skirt and walked out of the office. You made your way to the kitchen, snuck a beer out of the fridge, and went outside, walking around to the front. You saw Jesse talking to Sheriff Root's son, and Emily talking to Betsy Schenk while one of Emily's kids pulled her sleeve. Everyone was occupied with friends or food, and you decided to go back inside and find Cassidy. His teasing had been fun, but you were too hot to let it go much longer.

Finishing your beer, you went back inside the church, going from room to room in search of the vampire. You were careful not to make too much noise, because when you found Cassidy, you were going to attack him and fuck his brains out. 

With no sign of him downstairs, you snuck up to Jesse's room, then tried the door to the attic. It was locked. Disappointed, you headed back to the sanctuary, deciding that the only place left was the balcony. 

Climbing carefully to the upper level, you looked to the pews below to see if you'd missed Cassidy. You stepped away from the railing, and as you turned to examine the rest of the balcony, a movement near the window caught your eye. 

'There you are, (y/n),' Cassidy said softly as he walked out of the shadows. 'I was wond-'

You were across the floor and kissing him before he could finish, making short work of his button and zipper, and before you could reach into his pants, Cassidy was carrying you to the far end of the balcony, slamming you against the wall. You threw your arms around his neck as he lifted your hips, and when he slid inside you, you couldn't help the whispered 'fuck' that left your lips. 

Cassidy gripped you close as he fucked you into the wall, and you wrapped your legs around his waist and kissed him. His thrusts were brutal, and if he wasn't kissing you, your shouts would have been heard by all outside. You tightens your grip around him as you felt yourself getting close, leaning your head back as Cassidy's teeth grazed your jaw, and you rocked helplessly against him as you rode out your orgasm, and you both stilled as you came down.

It took a few moments before the feeling returned to your limbs, and you gingerly lowered your feet to the floor. Cassidy looked at you, smiling, and you kissed him, your hand rising to his cheek.

A soft thud from across the room broke your reverie. Glancing over Cassidy's shoulder, you saw the edge of a shadow as it retreated from the doorway.

'Shit,' you whispered, adjusting your skirt and smoothing your hair back. 

Cassidy looked back at the stairs, taking a look over the balcony railing to see if he could get a look at the intruder. He shrugged and said, 'It was probably one of the kids nosing about.'

You shook your head. 'It looked like someone taller. Maybe? I don't know.' You were suddenly nervous. What if word got to Jesse? 'I should go,' you told Cassidy, heading for the stairs. 

'Wait, (y/n),' he said, taking your hand. 'I'll walk you out the back.' The two of you went downstairs, heading to the kitchen. Cassidy stopped at the back door, quietly asking, 'Are you sure you have to go?'  
You nodded. He smiled, a bit sadly, and you kissed him softly. He stood back as you opened the door, shutting it behind you, and you all but ran to your car. You felt bad for leaving so soon, but you felt worse about the prospect of getting caught. Hopefully it was nothing, and Cassidy was right. But you had a feeling it wasn't that simple. 


End file.
